nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zacarias Midford
Zacarias Midford is one of the main protagonists in the Nanatsu No Taizai Fanfiction: You Put the Pieces Back. The leader of the infamous group of QWARTZ, the previous Clan Reaper and the successor of the previous Crescent Moon Warrior Yelena. She wields the weapon of the Crescent Moon that was passed by generations. She was the current Dragon Master that took care to the last species of dragons in the Dragon Lair. She was also The Last Unknown left during the attack of the Demon King at the Ruins of the Unknown and one of the most powerful among their kind. Appearance Zacarias has long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a very short height and younger appearance despite being 10, 000 years old. During her 'Unknown' Form her hair and eyes change to a pure white color together with her wings that similar to the Goddess Clan. In her first appearance, she only wears a simple t-shirt and skirt together with short boots. While battling to the Ten Commandments she changes her clothes to a white and black pattern long sleeve shirt and black skirts below her knees underneath was black leggings and a black and white boots. During her 'Unknown' Form she wears a white battle armor. Personality Despite being a 10, 000 years old she always like so childish in front of her enemies and friends, she has a nature of brawling against Atalanta which always leads the two of them destroying almost the surrounding but they fix their problem when doing there brawl battle. Even though she acts childish deep inside she really understands almost everything in the world, being the leader of the infamous QWARTZ she shows leadership skills that lead the group to success during missions. Always smiling gives the people around her hope and happiness filled her heart with joy even though her own happiness and life is the cost. She has different ways to be friend with anyone especially to a cold-hearted demon like Zeldris which lately fall for her because of her uniqueness. Socializing is one of her skill to get along to the person she desires. During a problem, you can count on her because of her quick solution. She was very good in handling every kind of weapon and was able to use them with there pull potential during a battle. Having a very strong immune system and strength that even matches Meliodas she possed the powers and abilities of an Unknown. History 10, 000 years ago Zacary was the only Unknown that survived the attack of the Demon King 10, 000 years ago. Leaving the whole Ruins of the Unknown, she set on a journey on her own at a very young age. She promised to herself that she'll avenge her race and promised herself to kill the Demon King on her own growing anger on him. During her journey to a forest, a storm came in and a pack of wolves is chasing after her. While running to her life she tripped on a branch of a tree causing her to stop and wait for her life to end but then a mysterious hooded woman appears at of nowhere saving her to the wolves using a scythe that reflects the light of the Crescent Moon up in the sky, she passed out and remember nothing except the woman. Later, she wakes up from her slumber and introduces herself to the woman named Yelena. Yelena took care of her for months until she decides that she'll train her and become her successor which shocked Zacary. Many years have pass Yelena change her to a very bright child, forgetting all of her revenge and anger to the Demon King. Knowing almost anything that she can Zacary accepts to be her successor, Yelena was very grateful of what she heard to her, pulling to her embrace she was very proud of her student. In the battle between an entire army, Zacary was accompanied by Yelena to protect a variable treasure. While battling and not noticing in her surrounding she found her Master lying at the ground lifeless full of blood while a sword was stabbed right on her heart. Falling into her knees Zacary started to blame herself because of what happen and hug her master's body close in her arms, tears flowing in her eyes while clenching her Master's body hoping it was just all a dream. But feeling her blood causes a very large magic formation inside her, releasing it to the battlefield a very large amount of magic destroys everyone on her surrounding leaving the place all empty full of the lifeless bodies at the ground. She carried Yelena's body in her arms and went to the cliff that's near her location while crying, she placed her down near the edge of the cliff at the sun sets and the crescent moon rises at the sky, Yelena's body glowed and disappear while she knelt at the ground and keep on crying while asking what will happen if the only reason she smile loose. Yelena's soul appear at the air whispering that she'll always be by her side and smile to bring joy and happiness in everyone's life, telling her she really deserves to be her successor Zacary smiled weakly and bring herself back on her feet and grabbing the Crescent Moon weapon that her master has and set off to her new journey. 3, 000 years ago In the middle of the First Holy War, she becomes the Clan Reaper. Killing all of the enemies in her way she was one of the top lists of both clans most wanted because of her mysteriously appear in the middle of a Holy War. She met the goddess Elizabeth on her way to the Edinburg telling her that she shouldn't kill the Supreme Deity's daughter because she owes her a lot for the past of years leaving Elizabeth dumbfounded. In her mission to exterminate the Thousand Temptations of the Vampire Clan, she met Atalanta, a giant with a normal appearance of a human. The two later become friends because of there similarities and attitudes, later on, she met Quinn of the Fairy Clan that leads the two of them to a very complicated relationship. She left the two and set herself back on her mission to the Edinburg. While looking to her target she appears to the Thousand Temptations and has a normal conversation. Introducing herself to the royalty she tells her that she was responsible for destroying a whole village but then Gelda told her it was a lie. Spearing her for a mistake someone tried to attack her but she easily dodges it, that's when Gelda told her that she was one of the most wanted from both of the clans because of her appearance as the Clan Reaper. Zacary just fights off all the vampires that tried to kill her in a short period of time. When she was about to leave again, Gelda stopped her and asked her why she is just roaming around like it wasn't a bother to her. She answered it honestly telling her that she was always in danger. Gelda asked her if she'll return and she replied yes because she was now her friend. They always met in the same place where they first met and one-day Gelda asked Zacary if fall in love but Zacary was busying herself making stuff in the snow. But Zacary asked who was the person but was interrupted when a ball of magic hit her on the chest hitting a tree. There where Vampire Slayers, Zacary told her Gelda she must have to leave and she'll take care of the Vampire Slayers, she cast the spell Great Escape, disappearing to the field Zacary turned to her cold-hearted self once again killing the Vampire Slayers in a blink of an eye. 12 years ago Right after the First Holy War ended she formed the group called QWARTZ consisting of members from the six different clans. The members of the infamous group are Quinn from the Fairy Clan, Wesley from the Demon Clan, Atalanta of the Giant Clan, Rene Rossford from the Human Clan, Thalia from the Vampire Clan and Zacary as the leader of the group. The QWARTZ are accepting various of the dangerous missions all over the Brittania to earn money and travel the country on there own. Stopping to a city called Amberla where Rene and Atalanta live, she finally found a place where she can rest for the meantime. Months of living in the city she went to the Dragon Lair and become the Dragon Master who took care of the last species of dragons and because of that, the QWARTZ separates to each other. Abilities and Equipment Zacary's skill doesn't define to her height and age, for almost 10, 000 years of living she manages to know every kind of fighting technique under Yelena and on her own when she died. As one of the most powerful Unknown, she considers to be a very intelligent and strong person, and as the leader of the QWARTZ, she was respected because of her abilities and skills. As master weaponry, she was capable of using all types of weapon that she handles and using it with her own tactics and full potential. Her main weapon is the Crescent Moon that she receives from Yelena as the Crescent Moon Warrior. Her powers are unmeasurable and able to match the Ten Commandments all on her own and Meliodas durability in a battle against the Demon King. She was able to use both strength and high-class magic capable of sealing the Ten Commandment for a short period of time by the''' Eternal Lullaby'. She also possessed the magic of an Unknown which according to the Demon King is equivalent to the combined powers of the Demon and Goddess Clan. But despite her strength and power, she wasn't able to control her emotions seeing all of the important persons in her life suffering which make her weak. In her Unknown Form, she can match the Demon King all on her own but still, she was still defeated because of the Demon King's powers. Abilities *'Counter Imitation': This ability was very similar to Full Counter but the things that they aren't similar are that Full Counter can only be activated when reflecting an enemy's attack while the Counter Imitation can imitate one's attack when get hitten and will able to use it multiple times, as long Zacary still remembers all of the attacks that she receives, she can use it again and again with the same amount of power that magic has. *'Cube Cell': Unlike the Perfect Cube, Cube Cell is used to imprison a person, but it was much weaker than the Perfect Cube is. *'Ice Spears': Multiple shards of ice can be hit in the desired direction. It was best to use in the whole field. *'Great Escape': A kind of teleportation spell that can transport many objects just by touching it and thinking of the location where to transport that object, it was also used to teleport the user to the location he or she desires. *'Hurricane Blaze': Like a normal hurricane, but it was created with fire that keeps on spinning in the wind until the oxygen on the placed where it was set is at the lower level. *'Vanished Effect': It was a transparent small ball that flows in the sky. Like Absolute Cancel, it can stop wild magic, the only thing that there aren't similar is it can only use in single magic. *'Eternal Lullaby': A type of sealing technique that she used in sealing the Ten Commandments for a short period of time. It consists of a very angelic voice that set the target in sleep, but for eternity. *'Gravity Sucker': Very large of the invisible magic circle appears on a place that can trap the person who ever stepped on it cannot move until the user allows so. *'Light's Force Field': It was similar to the Goddess Clan's Ark, but it was only used to deflect dark magic from the Demon Clan. *'Lunar's Blade': As the Crescent Moon Warrior she has possessed the powers of the moon. Lunar's Blade can slice an enemy with one swing. It was activated when the blade of the Crescent Moon turns white. *'Crescent Blade's Struck': The Crescent Moon enlarges its blade that can reap all of the objects she desires to destroy. *' Moon's Circle': She uses the blade of her Crescent Moon and keeps on rolling and hitting every enemy on the reach radius of where she was standing. *'Shards of Agony': One of the most common yet painful attacks that originates from the Unknown Clan, were thousands of lightning arrows are lighten in the sky shooting the target. *'Circle of Torture': It is the way of judgment in the Unknown Clan, where the person was surrounded with multiple layers of the magic circle and chaining everything inside of it. It stops the magic of whoever is inside of it as long as the user was more powerful than the target inside of it. She also uses it against the Demon King when her Unknown Form is activated. *'Heaven's Barricade': Large walls surround someone as a shield or a trap, depends on the user. Weapons *Crescent Moon: A scythe combine with a rifle in the handle part. It was a double purpose weapon that can transform into two forms, the scythe and the rifle, the end of the scythe have a very sharp metal on it. It has the symbol of the crescent moon in its handle that represents that the owner of the weapon is the current Crescent Moon Warrior, the previous handler of the scythe is Yelena before Zacary. The sword was passed on generations that are worthy of handling the responsibility of being the Crescent Moon Warrior. Due to Zacary's fight to the Demon King, the scythe was broken for protecting her to the impact of his attack thus she keeps it as a memory of her dead mentor. *Unknown Form's Swords: She was able to use it during her Unknown Form, not much was known about the sword but it has carve symbols on its blade and a white handler. Power Level Nobody knows what is her real Level Power, even in her normal form and Unknown Form. 'Normal' *Magic:? *Strength:? *Spirit:? *Total:? 'Unknown Form' *Magic:? *Strength:? *Spirit:? *Total:? Relationship Demon Clan Zeldris The two was rivals in the first the appearance of the story. Always fighting for the Brittania and the freedom of the Amberla. Zacary was able to seal him together with the Ten Commandments for a short period of time, she greatly respects him because of his strength and power that can defeat him but even though she respects him he also hates him because of invading Amberla. Later on, Zacary finally understands why Zeldris have to do that kind of things, discovering he was her friend's lover bring the two close. But still, the two was rivals until Zacary slaps him and made him realize that all of the things he does is wrong and obeying the Demon King was a mistake. After knowing that she and Gelda have a friendly relationship he seems to be a little comfortable with her thus, he keeps on annoying her with he can just to enrage Zacary. But when seeing her sacrifice herself just to protect him in the hands of his father he devoted himself a promise to avenge her. Right after the fight with the Demon King when Zacary awakens from her comatose for 3 years, the two become friendly but then Zeldris become attached to her because of Gelda's request not knowing he already fall to her. The two later realizes the feeling and confesses to each other. They're together for 5 years until Zeldris told her he'll take the blessing of her Clan for the two of them become together for eternity. Boar Hat Meliodas The two have a very unusual friendly relationship. Knowing that she's Zeldris lover he greatly respects her as a leader of the infamous QWARTZ and as a comrade who helps him defeating the Demon King. She also helps Meliodas to run the Boar Hat as the entertainer who plays a violin that attracts costumer. While sexually harassing Elizabeth Zacary was the one who beats Meliodas. Elizabeth Liones Knowing that she is the reincarnation of the Supreme Deity's daughter Zacary respects and cared for her like how she cared her previous life. During Meliodas sexually harassing her, she beats the hell out of him just to protect him from his pervert antics. Merlin The two met after the First Holy War when Zacary was in Liones for the first time, Merlin knows that she is not normal and try to deceive her to become one of her guinea pig but Zacary didn't let that happen and befriend with her that fascinates Merlin and respects her after that and teach Zacary some of the techniques that she knows before she embarks on her journey again. Goddess Clan Elizabeth She and the goddess met at the middle of the Holy War, despite being a Clan Reaper, Zacary didn't kill her because she knows that she is the daughter of the Supreme Deity. After 3, 000 years, Zacary was so relieved that Elizabeth was reincarnated and able to meet her again. Supreme Deity The Supreme Deity respected Zacary because she was the only last Unknown that is left. She tried to convinced her to join the Holy War 3,000 years ago but she insists and continues told her she wants to continue her journey. Zacary was blessed by the Supreme Deity with her protection. Vampire Clan Gelda As a Clan Reaper, Zacary's mission is to exterminate the high-class enemies but when she knows she got wrong information about her she spared Gelda. The two become friends, but during the attack of Vampire Slayers, she used the Great Escape on her to save her and killing all the Vampire Slayers. Battles Introduction Arc *Zacary vs. Zeldris: Indecisive QWARTZ Arc *Zacary & Atalanta vs. Zeldris, Derieri & Estarossa: Indecisive *Zacary vs. Zeldris: Win *Zacary vs. Ten Commandments: Win Great Escape Arc *Zacary & Quinn vs. Zeldris: Lose *Zacary vs. Lora: Lose New Holy War Arc *Zacary vs. Ten Commandment, Cusack & Chandler: Lose *QWARTZ, Seven Deadly Sins, Ten Commandments vs. Demon King: Lose New Treaty Arc *Zacary vs. Lora & Icarus: Win Trivia *Her first name Zacarias is a Spanish name means "remembered by God" and actually a boys name. *Her dragon's names are Serbiana and Eragon. *Her special skill is handling weapons. *Her hobby is to travel. *Her favorite drink is milk. *Her favorite scent is Zeldris. *Her greatest shame is her past. *The only thing she wanted is peace. *She doesn't have a charm point. *She doesn't have a complex *The person she respects the most is Atalanta and Merlin *The person she does not want to make an enemy of is Meliodas. *She left the Ruins of the Unknown when she was 10 years old. *As an Unknown she is immortal but when there are killed that is their end. *Her family has a very complicated relationship with each other. *The Unknown Clan has a lot of similarities to the Goddess Clan. Quotes *(To Quinn) '''"'I was always smiling cause you know, to make the people around me happy too...Without smiling, the world was dull and lifeless. So... even though I'm hurt, I still smile, cause someone told me that smiling is one of the best ways that I can do".'' ' *'(To Meliodas)'' "I refused to have a helping hand on this kind of situation Meliodas and besides... I want a rematch. Quinn might shout on me when she found out that I didn't defeat Zeldris by my own".'' *(To Yelena)' ''"Tell me, Master Yelena!... How can I smile if you're already gone?!". *'(To Gelda)"My life is always in great danger, besides where in the middle of a holy war right?".'' *(To Zeldris)"IM GOING TO THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME, NOT EVEN A DEMON WHOSE TRYING TO IMPRESS HIMSELF TO HIS STUPID FATHER!!!".'' *'''(To Zeldris) "You were the drama between the all of us Zeldris!... You told me to be careful before and now you were the one who's gonna kill me in the end!. How pathetic are you to say those words to me even though it was a lie!. You were faking yourself since the first place right before the First Holy started, letting yourself to be controlled by that stupid father of yours!".'' Category:Characters